


Call Me Magic

by ookamijudge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family, Gen, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ookamijudge/pseuds/ookamijudge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the abuse from his Cousin, Aunt, and Uncle changed Harry in a way no one had thought it would. What if Harry all but left the Dursleys and found himself a new family with a gang? What if his new life forced him to learn to control his outbursts of magic? And what would happen when that letter from Hogwarts came?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Call Me Magic

Today really was just one of those days when he didn't want to do anymore then he had to. Really none of them wanted to do more then they had to today truth be told it probably had something to do with the fast approaching school year, but none of them were going to bring it up. Ever since he had joined his new family Harry had quickly figured out that they were like him and that like him school just wasn't the place for them. Still they all had to go for one reason or another, though he could honestly say that none of them really paid any more attention to the shit that the teachers spouted then it took to pass none of them cared. They all had their own reasons, but they all shared one big reason, no one cared about them so why should they care about anyone else. Those people hadn't cared about Harry or any of his 'Family' before now so why did they care now just because they were in their class? They didn't that was how.

Right now though the group was spending one of their last peaceful nights sitting around and drinking trying to forget the coming year and the unpleasantness that school always brought with it. Harry himself grinned as he twisted the glass bottle in his small hands grinning at the way the light played off both the bottle and the pink liquid within it. It was a wine cooler of some sort, he didn't know or really care what kind it was. Truth be told he was just glad to be with his family and glad for the slight lessening of that pang in his chest. Sure they still had their time during school after all they all lived here, but they didn't get to see each other as much and none of them really liked that.

Their 'party' was broken up by the sound of foot steeps coming down the pipe that led to their home which was in reality just a part of the sewers that had been forgotten some years ago when they had all been redone. Harry was the closest so after a look from Twitch the eleven year old was on his feet and making his way towards the noise. He knew this place like no one outside his family could so it was easy enough to keep to the shadows as he made his way towards the rather large form that he could see making its way down the entrance towards him. Once he was close enough to make out the form as being a rather large male who dressed worse then he did he steeped from the shadows directly into the giant of a man's path calmly meeting his gaze as he offered him a "What are you doing here?" his normal hyperness gone in the face of protecting his family and home from this man who ever he was if it came to that.

Rubeus came to a sudden stop at the small form that was suddenly in front of him. He glanced the form over quickly deciding it was a young boy and was about to ask what the boy was doing here when he caught sight of the boy's eyes and that scar. " 'Arry?" he couldn't help the surprise and happiness in his tone not that he would have tried or even thought too, but the look that suddenly came over the boy made him wonder what he had done wrong.

Harry's eyes widened this man knew him? This hulking giant of a man knew /him/. No that wasn't possible he would remember meeting a person like this he knew he would. If he didn't know him though how had he taken just one look at him and known him? He couldn't help but to back away from the other male as a realization hit him: the Duserlys must have sent him. At that the panic really and truly set in, why would they send anyone after him? They didn't want him and didn't need him. He had a few more days before he had to make an appearance because of school so why would they send someone after him?

Once the panic set in it was time for Harry to go. The boy slumped again the wall seemingly having fainted, but before the giant's hand could touch him Harry was once more standing tall. His gaze was harsh as he met the giant's and his hair had grown the mess that had before been to his chin was now as long as his shoulder blades. "I don't know who you are or why you are here, but you will leave now. I don't know who told you about Harry, but you will forget about him and never come back here or I will make you sorry." The boy's voice was suddenly beyond cold.

The sound of steeps behind the eleven year old cause him to turn his head just enough to catch sight of Cheetah coming into view behind him. The older boy paused a little bit away from him turning his blue gaze from the giant of a man to him raising an eyebrow and offering him a "Magic?" in a questioning tone.

'Magic' nodded towards the large man "He knew Harry's name and Harry started to panic." The green eyed boy replied earning him a nod from the blue eyed one even as he returned his attention to Rubeus.

For his part Rubeus Hagrid was well beyond confused at the least. He knew this was Harry it had to be, but the second he said the boy's name he had fainted. He had only been out a couple seconds, but when he came to again he was suddenly so cold and his hair was longer. Now there was another boy and what did he mean by 'Magic'? The grounds keeper didn't know what was going on here, but he could get Harry to explain later right now he needed to help Harry get his books like Dumbledore asked him too. "I don' know wha your talking about, but I need ta take Harry now…" the half giant's eyes widened as he suddenly had two guns pointed at him one by the blue eyed boy who had come up and one by Harry.

'Harry' gave the man a hard look as he aimed the gun that had gone from the small of his back under his shirt to aimed in the time it took to blink. After a long moment of studying the large man the green eyed boy finally spoke "I don't know who you are or how you know Harry, but I won't let you anywhere near him." He informed the man coldly.

"But you're 'Arry.." Rubeus tried to protest only to be cut off by hammer being cocked on both the guns pointed at him.

"My name is Magic and Harry isn't here right now."


	2. Harry's not here right now

"My name is Magic and Harry isn't here right now." Magic grinned, some sick almost evil parody of a grin that showed far too many teeth and didn't reach the green eyes watching the large man, but a grin all the same "Can I take a message?" The one sometimes known as Harry questioned the giant of a male still trying to figure out how the man knew Harry and what he could want with him. The gun in Magic's hand was steady in its aim at Rebus's head and while it was an old thing, a relic in truth, anyone who knew a thing about guns would know that it had as much chance of misfiring as it did of working depending on if it had been at all taken care of or not. It was that uncertainty and the fact that it was a gun that the Family used to their advantage.

Rebus didn't know what to make of the statement or the question. He had expected to deliver Harry his letter, give him his cake, take him to get his books, and pick up the stone he didn't know what to do with this now. Deciding to just go with his original plan the half giant sorted through his pockets until he found the letter offering it to person he knew was Harry, but claimed not to be "I got yer letter."

Magic raised an eyebrow at that before glancing at Cheetah once more who nodded. Sure that the male would be alert green eyes scanned the letter before realizing it was addressed to Harry and here in the sewer as well oddly enough. No one wrote to Harry, ever, so why was this here? "It's for Harry." The nearly growled out words clearly showed Magic's displeasure as he returned the gun to where it came from "Watch his back Cheetah."

With those words the green gaze closed for a split second during which it lost its coldness and the black hair was once more only as long as his chin. Still a bit leery of the unknown person Harry hesitantly reached out and took the letter before backing up till he was behind Cheetah. Opening the letter the eleven year old frowned at the words and most especially at the fact that it was an offer to a school he had never heard of nor applied to. "I never heard of this school and don't even like school so why would I wanna go?" He questioned knowing that where ever his aunt planned to send him would be bad enough mustless some place he had never heard of talking nonsense about magic. Sure he knew he could make things happen and that they called it magic, but really? "Sides who wants to go to a /school/ for magic? I can already do plenty a magic myself why would I need you?"

Rebus couldn't help but getting nervous at the words, but knew he couldn't give up he had to get Harry out of here and take him to get his things "Your parents would have wanted you to go." The half giant informed the boy.

The second word was barely out of his mouth before Harry froze once more hunching over the words and loud voice to much like that his uncle would have used to not affect him once more. Clutching the letter in his hands tightly the green eyed boy nodded once "Yes Sir." He agreed quietly. It was never good to be around his uncle or aunt when his parents were talked about and it was their insults and Dudley's fists that he was around for. He knew it was always best to just agree no matter what happened or was asked after all he was just a freak so what else was he good for?

Rebus grinned despite himself when Harry agreed after all it was what his parents would have wanted and surely he would want to do that. "Then let's be off to get your things you should have gotten them ages ago already." He told the young boy who nodded.

Cheetah had only met 'Boy' once and it hadn't been a happy day for the family, but he had heard about the other from Magic. Harry hadn't wanted this and somehow he didn't think Magic would either so no way was he going to let Boy agree and he quickly steeped in between the other two males. "Sorry but if you want to take him anywhere you are going to have to go through me. Boy this isn't your choice it's Harry's and he doesn't want to go."

Rebus frowned at the latest oddity "But Harry just agreed. He said he would go so now he has to go. 'Sides why would he not wanna?" the large man questioned rather confused by the fact that the other boy kept changing what he called Harry. Though looking at Harry he did look different again, his hair was nearly gone now just a bit was hanging in his face.

Cheetah frowned "What do you mean Harry 'has to go'?" he didn't like the sound of that in the least and was again sure Magic was going to be pissed when she was around again.

"Well he agreed and accepted so now the contract says he has to go." Rebus replied as if it were obvious or common knowledge.

Cheetah cringed at those words "You better hope Magic doesn't realize it was you that tricked Harry like that or she'll skin you alive."

"I didn't trick no one I just asked and Harry agreed." Rebus protested the look on his face saying he was winding up to something good.

Cheetah didn't care what the large man had to say though and snorted promptly at those words. "Didn't trick him? You go talking about Harry's parents and don't call that tricking him. You must be related to that uncle of his or his aunt. They figured out ages ago what that did to Harry it's why he lives with us now."

"Of course I mentioned his parents they were the ones who…" Rebus trailed off there unable to miss the way Harry hunched over even farther and even backed up a couple steps as he got louder and mentioned Lily and James again "What's wrong wit him?"

Cheetah snorted "You come looking for him, but don't know the first thing about him?" he questioned shaking his head "Never mind. Just stop mentioning them and leave. I won't let you take Harry and if he really does 'have to go' you better send someone to prove it who isn't you. Until you can Harry is staying here." He informed the giant of a man before quickly leading 'Harry' off taking a detour though a small tunnel when the large man tried to follow them. He didn't know who this man was or what game he was running, but they and Harry weren't buying it.


End file.
